The Never Ending Story
by Tivaroo
Summary: Sequel to "The Untold Story". Read and you'll find out what all the fuss is all about. Tiva, with slights mentions of Tate, Kibbs, Jibbs, McGiva, McAbby and all the other little mentions of romance or friendship. Maybe even some Paula/Tony Moments. Enjoy.


**The Never Ending Story**

**Dedication: **This story is being dedicated to my mum, for being so brave in her time of need. Her strength and my love for her is what keep her going, even if she is in a medically induced coma. Trust the doctors to keep her well and safe from more harm.May the world never stop spinning once her world has ended in the most unexpected ways.

**Chapter 1: **

Thump, thump, thump, is the sound that he can hear as his feet as they steadily fall gracefully to the leafy footpath below. His breath coming in as rugged as it can go. Trying as hard as he could to get back into shape after months in rehab after being shot by a son of bitch to his chest. He can hear laughter from many people he passes as he heads straight for his precious mustang. Things at work have not been the same for anyone since Kate Todd had left them for the FBI and everyone else was trying to put the pieces back together, but there is a piece missing. Gibbs hasn't found anyone to replace Kate yet and the strenuous line of agents that have tried to survive the entire day with Gibbs never last.

Everyone wants to find a way to be apart of the elite team, which is one of the best to come out of NCIS in a long time and not all of it has to do with Gibbs. This week they'll have Paula Cassidy to join the team very briefly and Tony has a feeling that not even Paula will be the one to replace Kate, if Paula can't then who will be the one to replace Kate.

Some of the rumours going around at work have been a real pain in the ass for Tony to listen. For some of the rumours believe that it was his fault that Kate had left, maybe it was his fault, but how could he have stopped Kate from leaving when he was still bed ridden in a stinking hospital ward. People would like to believe anything they like to hear and Tony isn't one of them. The other rumour about Kate's surprising departure is said to have something to do with Ziva David, a stunningly beautiful Mossad Officer, who has managed to sleep in Tony's bed while Kate has never been able to.

It pains him some whenever he thinks about Ziva, never before has he been one to wish that Ziva was by his side for all eternity. Just because they had spent that one night together before Ari had destroyed their weekend plans.

Speaking of surprises. There is woman leaning against the bonnet of his car and Tony couldn't believe his eyes for a second once he had identified her.

Wearing a black tank-top and a pair of dark blue jeans, her long dark wavy hair was flowing with and against the morning breeze. A stunning smile lights up her face, causing her dark amber eyes to sparkle like a precious gem.

"I trust you have been well Tony?" Her erotic accent is just how he remembers and that is when Tony realises that Ziva is part of that missing piece of the puzzle.

"As well as I can be, Officer David," Tony smiles at her as goes to open one of the doors of the car so he can grab a white towel, to wipe away the sweat from his face. "What about you, I trust you have been well?"

"As well as I can be, Agent DiNozzo," Ziva copies his response to her a few seconds ago.

Ziva doesn't know what to say to someone whom she hasn't seen for five months and so she has found herself in an awkward position. Feeling like an idiot under the careful scrutiny Tony is currently giving her and she wasn't able to stop the shudder from happening when her eyes connect with his.

"You need a shower," Ziva doesn't know where that came from but the way his sweat was soaking up most of his faded blue t-shirt was enough for Ziva to make a bugger fool of herself.

"Is that an invitation?" Tony asks, as he shifts a little until he was standing directly in front of her, with her back pressing up against the driver side window and with Tony in front is intoxicating, not in a bad way mind your for Ziva couldn't bring herself to shove Tony a way from her. "Is that why I have found you by my car? Because you can't get me out of your head?"

"Only if you want it to be an invitation," Ziva smirks seductively at Tony, her eyes were still locked onto his and Ziva realises something important about herself and most importantly this man trapping her against his car with his body. "I missed you Tony. When I had left for Israel to take Air back home so he can be buried, I never thought that I would ever see you again."

Ziva isn't making that much sense to herself, let alone hoping that Tony will make sense of what she had said just now. Ziva has never found herself in this particular position with anyone and never before has she felt this way towards a man.

"What the hell, are you doing here, Ziva?" Tony steps away the one woman who has been haunting his dream five months since she has been gone and now here she is taunting him once again, this time it is no dream. "I haven't seen you since the day I had shot by your dead brother and now here you are, appearing out of nowhere saying that you've missed me."

"I am speaking the truth Tony," Ziva says to Tony with all sincerity she could manage to conjure up. "You really need a shower."

"That does not answer my question or would you like me to rephrase the question for you-"

"There is no need to go chewing my head off for something that is beyond my control," Ziva catches Tony trying to suppress a laugh. "Why are you laughing for?"

"I think you meant 'biting my head off' not chewing, though that is probably what you do best," Tony smirks at Ziva for a moment and it was a miracle, one moment he felt angry with Ziva for leaving without saying a good-bye and then she turns up out of nowhere, but now as he stares at her. "It is good to see you again."

His anger quickly evaporates to turn into something else that cannot be explained. Then without thinking, Tony finds himself thrusting his tongue inside her sweet mouth. Placing his hands on either side of her gorgeous face so he could deepened the kiss, glorifying every minute of it when Ziva returns the favour and now their tongues were having a battle for domination, causing them both to almost forget that they are in a public place.

"Now I really need that shower," Tony smiles, as he reluctantly breaks away from Ziva's luscious mouth, which tastes like sweet strawberries. "Still up for that invitation?"

"Yes, now let's get out of here," Ziva quickly places another kiss upon Tony's before she slips away to enter the passenger side. "Don't you have work today Tony?"

"Then I suggest we make it a quick one," Tony throws Ziva an encouraging smirk.

Ziva laughs as she puts on her seat belt and Tony joins in as he puts the key in ignition and then they were on their way for that shower.

**-NCIS-**

Without any thought or hesitation, Tony takes hold of Ziva's hand once they had entered his apartment building. Amazed by the way their hands fit perfectly together so well that seems almost too natural for anyone to feel this way. He had known the moment that they had met five months ago that Ziva is the one for him and not Kate Todd, guess that is where everything went wrong for the team. Everyone misses Kate and in way, Tony misses her also, but in the way some one miss a sibling. Though Tony has no idea what it feels like to miss a real sibling, when he has no real siblings in the first place.

Is it really Tony's fault that Kate had left them for the FBI, all because he had fallen in – no, it can't be love? Can it? Sighing as they finally reached their destination to his apartment door.

"What's with the sigh?" Ziva asks, as she can see that there is something troubling Tony.

"I wasn't sighing," Tony says, as he unlocks his door.

"You were so sighing," Ziva smiles smugly up at the man who has stolen her heart, before she takes a step inside his apartment. "Still looks empty as it was five months ago."

"Oh, I am sorry mummy but I-" Tony was equally surprised by the stealthy way Ziva had sauntered over to where he was standing and to give him one of the most amazingly scary glares. "I think I'll take that shower now."

"That will be a safer option for you if you want to live," Ziva's lithe feminie body pressed up against his and if it weren't for the fact that he has to go in to work, but there he was getting excited by the smell of Ziva's exotic aromas. "It is really good to see you again Tony and I can sense that you are excited to see me again." Ziva runs a hand down Tony's chest, only to pause before her hand disappears inside his sweat pants. "You ought to learn how to control yourself around me when we are at work."

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Tony gasps out when Ziva's hand are yet to pause from entrapping his penis within her warm hand.

"Did Gibbs not inform you about who your new fulltime partner is going to be?" Ziva lets go of Tony's very aroused member to focus on what she is going to say before they get too carried away.

"Only that Paula Cassidy is going to be our new TAD for a week, never really had anyone on our team to stay very long ever since Kate had left for the FBI," Tony lifts his hands up so they could rest upon Ziva's beautiful cheeks, admiring the way the hard glint in Ziva's dark eyes are chipping away with compressed emotions and Tony almost found himself blurting out those three little words.

"Why don't you take that shower of yours and I'll explain everything along the way to work," Ziva stands on her the tips of her toes so she could place a kiss upon his lips.

"I'm confused," Tony flashes her a brief smile. "Care to join me?"

The only answer Tony had received from Ziva was the most stunning smile in return. Only then Tony turns Ziva kiss into something more remarkable and it wouldn't be easily forgotten.

**-NCIS-**

**A/N: **It may take awhile for me to update and if you have read my dedication you may well understand the dilemma I am in right now. I will try to keep on writing as much as I could. Maybe your reviews may help to lift up my spirits to write you another chapter or a completely different story.


End file.
